Arkos Adventures
by Lastchaos Darknoman
Summary: Join teams JNPR and RWBY in participating and listening about Jaune's and Pyrrha's adventures to find their relationship. Jaune's got a plan, and the gang is getting impatient for it to begin. Arkos with some not so subtle hints at White Rose, BumbleBee, and Renora.
1. Unbeabsichtigte Ausbrüche

**Disclaimer: Anything RWBY does not belong to me, it is property of Roosterteeth.  
**

***Edit 6/24/14* Some minor errors were fixed along with changing the color of Pyrrha's aura to black as it is in the show. After watching it again it is clear that Pyrrha's hand glows a faint black when she uses her semblance to assist Jaune fight the Ursa in Forever Fall Pt.2. Anyway Chapter 2 will be out shortly...probably after I kick my Titanfall fix.**

CH:1 Unintentional Outbursts

"Hey Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me why we are taking Grimm mating calls with Professor Port?"

"...I don't know Jaune. But I am sure as hell dropping it tomorrow." Ren replied, face still slightly green.

"Yeah, same here." Jaune chuckled as he pulled out his scroll to unlock the door. "I don't even know why they are offering that class." Jaune continued rubbing the back of his head with one hand while closing his eyes and subconsciously walking over to where his bed would be.

With a groan Jaune deposited his backpack on the ground and fell backwards towards where his bed would be. But, he never hit the soft mattress. Instead he felt two points of pressure on his back and the sensation of being lowered until his head rested on a soft surface.

Jaune's eyes immediately snapped open at this contact. He found himself gazing into two bright emerald eyes.

"P-Pyrrha? What's going on? Where's my bed?" Jaune asked while trying to stifle the heat in his cheeks.

"Well you see we kinda..." Pyrrha began with similar heat in her cheeks, but was cut off by a bubbly voice.

"You two aren't allowed in here." The owner stated quickly as if she had no patience whatsoever.

"And why is that Nora?" Jaune asked while sitting up and seeing Nora escort Ren back to the door.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Nora asked while giving him her classic grin.

"Ummmm..." Jaune began but was also cut off.

"We are having a slumber party with team RWBY!" Nora exclaimed proudly puffing out her chest.

"And why are you having it _here_ and not over _there_?" Jaune asked while standing up and offering a hand to Pyrrha which she accepted with a quiet thanks.

"Well it is rude to invite people to a slumber party and then use their place for said party." Nora explained while escorting him to the door also.

"Well I guess you do have a point there." Jaune said lowering his head that stayed down for a second before it shot back up to look at her. "And where are we supposed to go?"

"Don't know, don't care. Rule number one of a slumber party is no boys allowed." Nora replied while tossing him out into the hallway with Ren. Jaune looked past her to Pyrrha who just replied with an apologetic look and awkward smile.

"Can't I change first?" Jaune begged as he tugged at his uniform.

"Nope." Was Nora's reply as she put emphasis on the p making it pop and slammed the door in his face.

"Well what do we do now?" Jaune asked turning to his only male friend.

"I don't know. There is no way we can get in there right now and all the schools facilities are closed." Ren stated with his usual calm demeanor plastered on.

"Well we might as well relax while we try to figure out what to do." Jaune concluded while sliding down the wall with a plop and letting out a deep sigh.

* * *

"OK so you guys ready to go?" Ruby asked while bouncing on her heels.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Why are we doing this? We could stay here and study."

"Awww why do you have to be no fun Weiss?" Ruby pouted and ceased her bouncing to look at her partner.

"Who says I'm not fun?" Weiss scoffed.

"Me!"

"Quiet Yang."

"Make me Ice princess."

"That can be arranged blondie."

"Stop it, both of you. We are going and that is final. We have exams coming up and we could use a break from studying. Now grab your things and lets get going." Ruby commanded sending her best attempt of a glare at them.

"Fine." They both grumbled while grabbing their things and headed towards the door.

Once all teammates were ushered out the door by a more than forceful Ruby they were met by not subtle in the least glares from the J and R of JNPR.

"Hey guys what are you doing out here?" Ruby inquired while knocking on the door across from theirs

"Oh you know just relaxing out here in our uniforms. Being in our room wearing comfortable clothing is too mainstream." Jaune spat back in his most sarcastic tone.

"Well ok then." Ruby replied while turning back to the door as it was opened by an ecstatic Nora

"Come on in...don't mind them they _will _get over it." Nora beamed while shooting a deadly glance over to the two males that made them shudder and look away.

Team RWBY could only exchange awkward glances at each other before following the red head into the room.

Team RWBY entered their fellow teams dorm and were met with a weird sight.

"Hey Nora?"

"Yess Ruby?" Nora replied in her bubbly demeanor.

"Why is there only two beds?"

"Well two of them were in the way for tonight so I got rid of them."

"And by that she means she broke them by hitting them with Magnhild." Pyrrha added while rubbing her neck just like Jaune would.

"Soo after the party how are you going to work out the sleeping arrangements? Will Ren and Jaune be together? Or what?"

"No one sleeps together with Ren but me. Not that we are together-together." Nora pouted.

"Well that leaves Jaune and Pyrrha together then." Yang smirked and winked at Pyrrha finding a chance for a bit of teasing.

At this Pyrrha's face immediately grew bright red just like her hair and she started to wave her hands in front of her face spurting out half formed sentences like. What nooo that can't...we will figure...it's not like that you see.

"So what you are telling me is that you wouldn't like to be sleeping next to your leader and have a possibility of cuddling with him?" Yang smirked trying to further embarrass the amazon.

"Yang stop it...soo why don't we get this party started? What's first on the agenda?" Ruby interjected to stem the flow of teasing for now.

"Well I thought we could start off with making our own sundaes and probably tell some stories or something along the lines of that...honesty I really don't know what to do. My childhood was spent training or competing, there really wasn't much room for these kind of things including having friends." Pyrrha confessed as she plopped down in the center of the room with her nightgown flaying about around her.

"It's fine. Ruby and I had a pretty awesome childhood and honestly all you have to do is have people over and the entertainment will create itself." Yang reassured while eyeing the desserts layed out in front of her.

"So now that we've finished that and destroyed all of the desserts, literally-_Nora and Ruby got into a fight over the last cookie and broke the table in half._- why don't we get onto the main event." Yang suggested while corralling everyone into a circle.

"And what would that be?" Weiss asked while rolling her eyes. "Something targeted at humiliating me like the rest of the so called "games" we played?"

"It won't only humiliate you Ice Princess. No one is safe from this game." Yang replie casually taking her seat in between Ruby and Blake.

"What is this game called?" Blake asked trying to keep the amused tone out of her voice.-_In reality she was having a good time with her friends._-

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Both Ruby and Yang yelled out at the same time.

"Now to decide who goes first." Yang continued while pulling a bottle out of who knows where and placing it in front of her.

"Whoever this lands on goes first." Yang explained while giving the bottle a quick spin that gradually slowed down onto the first target.

"Can we set up some ground rules before we get started?" Weiss quickly asked when the bottle stopped on her.

"Like what? You scared or something?" Yang sneered.

"I'm not scared...I-I just think we shouldn't get too at out of hand with this." Weiss shot back. "As if I'd be scared of a game."

"I would have to agree with Weiss." Pyrrha added. "We are on a campus, not at home, soo things shouldn't get to the point where we would get in trouble for it."

"Fine... Pansy's. What are the conditions then?" Yang conceded.

"Well everyone should be allowed one skip no questions asked, and things are not to get too...how should I put this...sexually oriented?" Weiss demanded.

"Fine! We all agree! Start the game!" Nora squealed as her patience had run dry.

"OK...Soo Weiss truth or dare?" Yang asked.

"Truth of course."

"Aww no fun." Yang whined. "Who was your first friend?"

"Pass." Weiss immediately answered and gave the bottle a spin which landed on the always spunky Nora.

"Truth or dare Nora?"

"Dare of course. I ain't no pus..."

"Language Nora." Weiss interjected. " I dare you to hold your nose while speaking for the rest of the night."

"Done." Nora replied in a nasally voice and spun the bottle once more. "Yang! Truth or dare."

"Of course it's dare as you put it I ain't-she stopped there after seeing the glare from Weiss-."

"Ok ok ok...hmm...what should my dare be? Oh I know! I dare you to wear Jaune's footy pajamas from the night before initiation."

"Bring em to me." Yang answered while standing up and catching said pajamas that were thrown at her. "I can put these on over my clothes right?"

"Sure why not." Nora replied while plopping back down in her spot.

"Ok then. My turn." Yang said after putting on the pajamas that fit surprisingly well. After a quick spin Yang turned to face her next victim. "Pyrrha?"

"Ehhh truth I guess." Pyrrha replied nonchalantly.

"What are your feelings for Jaune?"

"He's a nice guy." Pyrrha began but was interrupted by Yang.

"You know what I mean." Yang butted in with a wide smirk.

"I-I don't know I-I guess I like him...I-I" Pyrrha stuttered but again was cut off by Yang.

"Spit it out sister!"

"I'm in love with him OK?!" Pyrrha blurted out and immediately covered her mouth while her face turned. Red almost instantaneously.

"Knew it...Money please." Yang smirked while holding out her hand. All the girls in the room placed various amounts in her hand as they all grumbled.

"Wait you took bets?" Pyrrha growled while her expression changed from embarrassment to rage.

"Yup. And that answer just earned me 200 lien." Yang answered while stuffing the money into her *ahem* assets.

"Fine." Pyrrha sighed knowing there isn't any point in arguing with her about it. "Who will my victim be?" She asked no one in particular as she spun the bottle and waited for it to give her a victim.

* * *

"Sounds like they are having a good time." Jaune stated while a chorus of laughter could be heard through the door.

"It would seem that way Jaune." Ren replied casually, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"So what are you up to?" Jaune asked, picking himself off the floor.

"Trying to get some casual reading done. It's hard to find time to do so when you have to keep an eye on Nora." Ren answered while casually flipping the page mid sentence.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Jaune asked continuing indulging his curiosity.

"I don't know what you mean Jaune." Ren sighed closing his book after marking his page.

"How can you be fine with sitting out here in the hallway in this uncomfortable clothing after a long day of classes and being kicked out of our own dorm room?" Jaune added while standing up to stretch.

"When you have to deal with Nora as much as I have had you tend to find times of quiet very calming and relaxing no matter how uncomfortable you are." Ren explained.

"I guess that's reasonable." Jaune chuckled.

"I guess it is." Ren agreed. "Now why are you not making yourself comfortable? Not to sound like an instigator or anything, but you are the leader of our team and therefore should have more stress than the rest of us with an extra class added to your schedule. You deserve at least a shower and a change of clothes."

"You are right Ren. I do deserve that. I'm just gonna march right in there and do what I want and what can they do?" Jaune agreed with his stoic teammate.

"Then go do it then. I'll be right behind you. I might as well change also." Ren offered while standing up.

"If I didn't know any better then I would say that it seems like you just want an excuse to also change." Jaune smirked while opening the door to their dorm and taking a step in only to find a bottle stop spinning with its head directed toward him.

"Hopefully this isn't what I think it is." Jaune deadpanned.

"Don't even think such lewd thoughts Arc." Weiss scolded glaring at him.

"I never said anything about it being lewd Weiss." Jaune chuckled earning him another glare. "So what are you doing?"

"Truth or dare! And it's your turn!" Nora squealed while bouncing over to Ren and poking him in the nose with a *boop*.

"Fine. Truth I guess." Jaune huffed while crossing his arms.

"Ok then Jaune." Pyrrha began. "Why do you leave the room so early?"

Jaune's face twitched slightly before asking a question of his own. "Can I pass?"

"You can, no questions asked." Phyrra answered.

"Pass then. Ruby can have my turn." Jaune replied while walking over to his dresser and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes before heading into the bathroom.

"Yay!" Ruby giggled. "Who gets to be my victim?"

After a longer than usual shower, Jaune emerged from the bathroom wearing a long sleeve shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Look Vomit-boy emerges!" Yang hollered once Jaune stepped out of the bathroom.

"Really with the nickname Yang?" Jaune groaned.

"Oh you know I can't help it. Why don't you join us for a while? We even convinced Ren to play." Yang asked while reaching for the bottle.

"More like forced." Ren grumbled from in between Blake and Nora.

"Why not?" Jaune agreed while taking a seat next to Pyrrha.

"Ok here we go!" Yang exclaimed as she gave the bottle an almighty spin. Slowly but surely the bottle came to rest on a disappointed Jaune.

"Truth." Jaune answered before it could be asked.

"Why not dare?" Yang protested.

"I'd rather not have a dare from you. Monty knows what it would be." Jaune remarked.

"Fine, who do you think we will all end up with? Dating wise that is." Yang asked with a raised eyebrow. With this question everyone leaned in curious at what Jaune's answer will be.

"That's an easy one. You will be with Blake, Weiss and Ruby, and Ren and Nora." Jaune stated matter of factly leaving out his partner due to personal reasons.

"And how did you come up with that Jauney?" Yang pondered with a conflicted expression on her face.

"Well I see how you and Blake act around each other, Weiss will deny it outright to anyone but she feels something deeper than friendship with Ruby, Ruby isn't herself around Weiss as if she is trying to get some more attention from said heiress, and how could anyone deal with Nora for that long, no offense Nora, without it turning into something eventually?" Jaune finished with a satisfied grin.

"You figure all of that just by observing us? I always thought you were too oblivious to notice anything." Yang chuckled while scooting away from Blake, with everyone else doing the same with their respective partners except for Pyrrha.

"Yeah Jaune I always put you out for the lovable goof who is oblivious to what goes on." Ruby added also chuckling.

Jaune's happy expression vanished and was replaced with a hardened frown and glare.

"You think I'm oblivious to what goes on around me?" Jaune sneered back at the sisters. "I'm a lot more perceptive of things than everyone knows. I know what they whisper about me behind my back. They all say the same.

'How did he become partners with Pyrrha Nikos, _and_ become the leader of their team?'

'What he lacks in skill he makes up for with his incredible luck I guess.'

'How did someone like him even get here in the first place?'

'Beacon's standards must be falling rapidly for him to be here.' Jaune mimicked what he overheard, changing his voice slightly for each new person. By now he was standing over them all, fists clenched, jaw set, and a glare that could burn down the room plastered on his face as he looked over them all.

"I only put up the lovable goof mask to keep my inner thoughts and hatred from affecting everyone. Why do I have to be ridiculed behind my back by everyone in the school?" Jaune's voice now escalated to where he was near yelling at them all. "Everyday I hear people talking about me and how my team would be better off without me holding them back. Do YOU know what that feels like? To be told that you are hurting the people you care about more than helping them?"

By this point everyone in the room, including the always stoic Ren had a fearful look on their face as they witnessed the anger of their friend. None however wanted to move or even say something to calm him down for fear of making it worse.

"...Do you know what I did after I heard them say that?" Jaune's voice lowered considerably by this point to where it was almost a whisper, while his face softened as he started to stare at his feet.

"Any free time I could muster outside of classes, homework, and Pyrrha's training everyday I went and trained myself. I even started to lose sleep to go and train before anyone was awake...Even now though, after all of this extra training I've put myself through, and after suffering more injuries than I can count, I'm still looked down upon." By this point Jaune had fully relaxed his body and was barely keeping himself standing as he swayed back and forth. That is at least until someone decided to speak up.

"Injuries?" Pyrrha asked softly while barely keeping the flood gates that held back her tears closed.

Jaune could only nod as he himself was close to his breaking point also. What he did next had everyone in the room cringe. Jaune slowly took off the long sleeve shirt he had on to reveal gauze wrapped around his body. His whole upper body was covered excluding his neck and a few inches of his arms and hands.

He then began to unwrap the gauze slowly from his body only to show slight white lines running all along his body, intersecting each other and leaving his body looking like a roadmap. Once he finished taking all of the gauze off and threw it in a heap on the floor he let his own head dip down and look at the extensive amount of scars that had made so many blemishes on his skin. In some areas there were still some open wounds...probably from training today.

Only once he finished tracing a particularly long scar down the length of his side did he look up to search their eyes and scan their faces. All he found was a look of sheer horror at what they were seeing and a large sense of dread hanging over the group. After looking at them all save for one that was out of his sight he frowned and was ready to leave the room until he began to hear the sound of muffled breaths and sobbing coming from the one direction he didn't look.

Slowly he turned to see a sobbing Pyrrha curled up into a ball with both hands covering her face.

Feeling his own dam start to buckle under the pressure of more emotions piling up Jaune slumped to his knees and scooted over to the sobbing amazon.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked quietly while attempting to pull her hands away from her face. An attempt that was quickly stopped as she turned away from and wrenched her hands away from him only to return them to her face.

Jaune could only sigh as he shifted to sit next to her. Knowing that it was his fault for her to be like this, Jaune only had one option that he could think of. Slowly he lifted his arm up and put it around her shoulders and pulled her close before bringing his other arm around slinging it around her waist to complete the move. He slowly ran his hand up and down her back as she rested her head on his bare chest.

Jaune continued his calming movements as his focus lost the outside world letting it fade into oblivion and only focused on the one person in front of him.

"I'm sorry." He began slowly as he rested his head on top of hers. "I'm sorry for all of this. I didn't mean to say any of what I did. I guess I just got to my breaking point and snapped. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this, so please, please stop crying. I hate to see you like this. Especially when I know it's my fault." Jaune finished, his voice a mere whisper that only she could hear.

Slowly Jaune felt Pyrrha's ragged breaths begin to level out into normal breaths as she expelled the last of the fluids from her eyes.

"Are you okay now?" Jaune asked, his voice ragged from trying to keep his own sobs away. Pyrrha's only response was to pull him tighter to her and mumble some inaudible words into his chest.

"What was that?" He asked quelling the small bit of laughter that almost escaped from the tickling of her voice on his chest.

"I asked why did you put yourself through all of this?" Pyrrha asked as she was finally able to bring herself to look at him again. Brushing the lingering tears off of her cheeks, Jaune let a small smile grace his features.

"I wanted to not be a nuisance to everyone and pull my own weight in a fight. I wanted to stop being the laughing stock of our class. I wanted to be able to be something when I graduated this school. But, most importantly I wanted to be able to protect you. To be able to let you rely on me to watch your back and help you whenever you need it. So that one day maybe...I don't know."

"One day what?" Pyrrha inquired moving her head up his chest and focusing on his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing, it's stupid. You wouldn't want to hear it anyway." Jaune reeled, stopping the movements of his hands as his calm gaze switched to fear in an instant.

"I want to hear anything you have to say, no matter how stupid it is." Pyrrha rebutted moving closer and starting to glare at her partner.

"W-well...I-I g-guess I m-mean i-if you wanted to umm m-maybe g-get together." Jaune stuttered as he finally broke their staring contest and removed a hand to scratch the back of his head as his face put Pyrrha's hair to shame. Only then did he remember that they were not the only ones in the room.

As his face drained of color, Jaune saw one recurring theme on the faces of all of his friends...shock. Yang was the first to break the silence as she shook her head flinging her golden mane all over the place.

"Whoa whoa whoa...did Vomit-boy just confess to Pyrrha?

"I...I just don't know what to believe anymore." Weiss remarked as she also broke out of her trance.

"Did she say anything back?" Ruby added as she shifted her gaze over to the amazon. After examining her face for a second Ruby casually remarked, "well I guess that answers my question." As she let out a brief laugh and attracted everyone's attention from their own side conversations back to everyone's topic.

Pyrrha was still wrapped around Jaune with her head on his chest, but her mouth was now hanging open and her eyes were glazed over. It didn't even look like she had taken a breath since Jaune last spoke.

"Hellooo earth to Pyrrha." Yang cooed as she waved her hand in front of her knocking her out of her trance.

"Hmmmm? What?" Pyrrha asked before her face became a bright red as she remembered what position she was in and the words that put her into a trance like state. She quickly pulled away and hid her burning face.

"...anyway, so Vomit-boy you gonna go and show everyone you immense collection of scars?" Yang inquired drawing attention away from the flustered Pyrrha.

"Nah, they served their purpose as reminders of why I put myself through that. I'm just gonna get rid of them." With that said he triggered his aura and stood up. The sheer amount of light being emitted from his body caused everyone to turn and shield their eyes until it died down, and for the third time that night everyone had a state of shock grace their appearance. Jaune was now admiring his own body, free of the white lines that made a roadmap of his body, save for two that

intersected each other on his left pectoral.

"Before you all ask, I was able to do that due to my semblance increasing the amount of healing that my aura does along with providing a protective barrier." Jaune stated retaking his seat in the circle.

Weiss's hand shot up to caress her own scar that ran across her left eye. But, as she went to open her mouth she met Jaune's apologetic gaze as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Weiss, it only boosts the effectiveness of the aura on my body due to it being linked with my soul." Jaune apologized while looking down at his feet.

"It's alright, it's my own fault for getting my hopes up. But I guess it is for the best, this scar reminds me of the reason I wanted to become a huntress. Speaking of keeping scars however, why did you keep those two on your chest? I thought you were going to get rid of all of the scars you gave yourself?" Weiss stated while her expression softened into a content smile then transformed into a curious smirk.

"I did get rid of all of the scars I gave myself. These two were inflicted on my first day of training with Pyrrha." Jaune explained while grinning.

"I'm sor..." Pyrrha tried to apologize but was cut off by Jaune.

"And they are special to me also, so I chose to keep them." Jaune finished while smiling at Pyrrha.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are they special to you?" Ren asked while trying to restore his normal calm facade.

"It's fine, it's probably time everyone found out anyway. You see, my soul is not 100 percent mine. Around a third of it is someone else's." Jaune explained while smoothing out his lips into a straight line.

"Then who does the other third belong to?" Ruby chimed in, her thin patience wearing out.

Jaune didn't reply as his mouth formed into a smirk. As quick as he could he turned and launched a fist at the face of a surprised Pyrrha.

Pyrrha sat still in shock as she watched the fist come at her in slow motion. All of her instincts screamed either dodge or block but she couldn't bring herself to do so. All she could do was flinch and shut her eyes as the fist was just about to come into contact with her. Bracing for the impact and waiting for the pain to come, Pyrrha held her breath. But after a couple of seconds nothing touched her. Cautiously she slowly opened her eyes to see all of her friends wide eyed and mouths hanging ajar and a triumphant looking Jaune staring at her.

"What?" She asked trying to figure out what caused them to look like that. The only answer she got was Jaune grabbing her hand and lifting it up level with her eyes so she could see it. Once she did see it her expression mimicked her friends. Her hand was enveloped in a soft white light. On further inspection it wasn't just her hand, but her whole body that was covered with this light.

Only once it completely faded away did Jaune speak up.

"That part of my soul belongs to Pyrrha, as does the same portion of hers belongs to mine." Jaune explained while his friends snapped out of their shock, except for Pyrrha who was still looking at her hand.

"How?" Weiss cautiously asked while glancing between the two.

"Back in the Emerald Forest when we met each other -well rather Pyrrha getting me out of that tree- Pyrrha noticed that my aura was still locked away and so she used hers to unlock mine. Other than feeling new strength and my cuts healing I didn't feel any different. Even after starting classes and being here for a couple weeks I felt the same, that is until about two weeks ago." Jaune sighed as he scratched the back of his head trying to gather the facts about what happened.

"You see, I started feeling weird whenever I used my aura. It was as if I had more of it than I did before. Being curious I asked Prof. Goodwitch about what happened when someone unlocked another person's aura. She in turn explained that when unlocking someone's aura you put part of your soul in theirs so you can manipulate the aura so it can start flowing. However, once the soul is split to unlock someone's aura it cannot go back to its original host, it fuses with the new persons soul and completes it. On the other hand the part of soul that was replaced makes it's way over into the person who is doing the unlocking, fusing itself with that soul making it complete. She already knew of why I was asking and went on to explain that the reason I felt like I had more aura was that the part of Pyrrha's soul began producing her aura, creating a reserve for me to draw upon also. This also grants the semblance of the soul, however it is weaker than that of the original. After I asked why it would begin producing aura randomly she explained that it only starts producing aura when the bond of the two separate souls become strong enough, and that can be triggered by a major event or an action as simple as training together." Jaune finished his rant slightly panting as he watched all of his friends process the new information.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, said silence was broke again as Pyrrha's head shot up in realization. "They're special because that was the night our bond became strong enough for each other's partial souls to begin producing aura." Pyrrha whispered before repeating it louder for everyone to hear.

"Correct you are Pyrrha." Jaune exclaimed while slinging an arm around her shoulders grinning.

"So does that mean you can also control polarity Jaune?" Blake inquired increasing the string of questions from the feminine team. Jaune simply lifted a finger and his body started to glow a faint black as he directed Pyrrha's tiara off of her head and onto his own.

"Does that answer your question?" Jaune asked with a yawn as he began to feel the exhaustion built up over the long day that extended into the next.

"I-I think I need some alcohol." Yang blurted out startling everyone. "I mean with everything that just went on I think I deserve it."

"Normally I would criticize you ad say you are underaged, but...I think I just need to lie down. Too much shock in one day isn't good for the heart." Weiss reasoned as she stood up brushing herself off. "Thank you for the interesting time, it was fun to say the least." Weiss finished as she opened the door while Yang put the now asleep Ruby that at some point passed out over her shoulder and followed Weiss out the door with Blake shutting it behind them softly.

"Awww it's over already?" Nora pouted.

"It's late Nora lets just get some sleep." Ren pleaded as he got up and slid into Nora's bed.

"Buut Reennn I'm not tired." Nora whined while increasing her pout.

"Nora if you go to sleep now I'll make pancakes tomorrow." Ren stated pulling out his only weapon against a pouting Nora.

"Deal." Nora replied quickly while diving into bed beside him and turning off the bedside light in the process.

"I guess we should do the same." Jaune stated while he helped Pyrrha to her feet.

"Yeah it would probably be the best." Pyrrha agreed while stretching and moving over to her bed before noticing the lack of Jaune following her. Turning she asked "what do you think you are doing?"

"Clearing off a place for me on the floor." Jaune replied while stopping to look up at her.

"You are not sleeping on the floor." Pyrrha rebutted with a bit of a commanding tone.

"But,"

"Get over here Arc."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"I said get over here."

"It's not my place to-"

"_Jaune_"

"Ok Ok you win." Jaune consented as he moved over to and slipped under the soft covers of her bed. Pyrrha quickly followed, wrapping an arm underneath him and nuzzling up against his chest making him tighten up in response and started tracing his scar with her finger.

"I can't wait to use your semblance against you." Jaune whispered attempting to relax in her embrace.

"And I can't wait to try yours out." Pyrrha whispered back while giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night Pyrrha."

"Night Jaune."

They both began drifting off to sleep, that is until a scream came from team RWBY's dorm with Weiss yelling a few choice words at an intoxicated Yang.

Finding sleep was not easy when you lived across from the two most opposite girls in all of Beacon.

**A.N- Hello All Lastchaos here. Thank you for reading the fic to the end. I have not decided whether or not to keep this a one shot or continue. I do have ideas for further chapters but I don't know yet. Feel free to tell me what you think in a PM or review; and as always, stay classy.**


	2. Testen der Verbindung

**A/N Hello again and welcome to the second chapter of Arkos Adventures. This took me a lot longer to write than it should have and for that I apologize. However, the next chapters will come out quicker but will probably be shorter or just about the same length as this chapter. So without any further adieu, sit back, read, and enjoy!**

CH:2 Testing the Link

Ren, Nora, and the WBY of RWBY were all gathered at their usual lunch table enjoying a brief lunch after sitting through an extremely long exam on the quantum mechanics of dust-or something like that-when the usual gossip side of Yang made itself present.

"So what is the deal with your teammates Ren?" Yang asked before stuffing her mouth full of a pizza-burger-hotdog concoction she was eating.

"What do you mean Yang?" Ren replied stoically after wiping his mouth free of crumbs with a napkin.

"You know what I mean. How can you forget that night? It's only been 3 days, there's no way you can't be thinking about it even a little." Yang pressured with her mouth still half full.

After handing her a napkin which earned him a glare from the blonde bruiser he folded his hands and began to speak as calm as ever.

"I do not find any _amusement_ in gossip as you do. However I do know what you mean, and I would have to be completely honest and say that everything is the same as always. Other than them sleeping in the same bed due to Nora's *ahem* decision they act normal."

"So they are acting like it really didn't happen then?" Weiss added leaning in.

"It would seem so." Ren replied and stood to deposit his now empty tray. "Anyway it's something for them to work out themselves. Oh and here they come so please refrain from speaking about it."

As Ren had said the duo walked up to the table with a exstatic Ruby behind them. They took their respective seats, setting down their trays and began to exchange greetings with their friends before eating.

"Hey guys how'd your exams go?" asked a bubbly Yang before she took another bite of the monstrosity she called food.

"Awesome !" Ruby responded with glee. "I'm sure I aced that leadership and tactics finals."  
"I also feel that I did exceptionally well in my finals also." Pyrrha added with a bright smile. "What about you Jaune?...Jaune?"

Jaune wasn't even aware of anything going on around him at that point. Instead of a tray of food for lunch, the space in front of him was occupied by a stack of books and papers that including the one he had his face plastered in, had a topic related to aura useage of differing types.

"Vomit-boy does know that the only exam we have left is in our combat class with professor Goodwitch right?" Yang asked confused with the boy's intent to study when all of the knowledge based exams were over.

"Well considering that all of the books are somewhat about aura and that those papers are definitely in his handwriting; he is probably trying to pick up some tricks he could use to help him in a fight. However I don't know how much that will help since the exam will be partners fighting together against another pair." Ren interjected with his usual well thought out intellectual answer.

Jaune by this point had picked up on their conversation and was listening to Ren with his face still plastered in his book.

"You are correct in your first assumption Ren." Jaune stated as he closed his book and set it on the pile smirking the whole time. "However, this will help us fight together hence why i've been studying it for the past couple of days."

"I'm sorry for doubting you Jaune, but how is this going to help us fight?" Pyrrha Queried raising an eyebrow at his expression.

"Well you see there are very little cases of people who share souls like us. Most people are able to unlock their aura on their own. I however couldn't and that lead to you doing it for me. So in turn there are advantages that we have over other people." Jaune explained.

"Like how we both can use two semblances to a degree?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Precisely." Jaune Agreed. "That is why i've been doing this research. I mean if we can do that there should be more things we can do that can benefit us. Then it hit me. What if, now stay with me on this, we could link ourselves together. Don't even think of it Yang." Jaune added glaring at a Yang whose mouth was hanging open being cut off from speaking her mind.

"With the research i've done," Jaune continued, holding up a paper riddled with notes and crossed off portions. "I'm sure that we could use this to improve our instincts when fighting next to each other and convey ideas quickly through a thought based system. I've even had Goodwitch look it over, and she believes that it is a plausible theory but without testing she isn't completely certain that it would work."

"Any repercussions that would go with it?" Pyrrha asked. She was still on the fence about whether or not it was a good idea or not, however she trusted her leader and if he said it was safe she would fully follow his decision.

"The only problem that I can think of is that without practice, in theory we would not be able to distinguish what thoughts we would want the other person to hear." Jaune recalled from his notes.

"I don't see a problem with it then, I don't have anything to hide, how do we do it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just sit still, it may take a bit though, aura manipulation isn't really my thing." Jaune responded closing his eyes and began to concentrate. All present at the table leaned in to see what might happen save for the two partners who were attempting the connection.

Jaune thought fit for him first to activate his aura and draw some into a pocket in his chest. Once he gathered an amount that he felt was relatively large enough to use he began to stretch it out straight towards where his partner should be. Using it to probe around till he could find his target, the line of aura that he sent out slithered back and forth like the head of a snake ready to strike once it's target was found. Slowly but surely Jaune stretched his aura until he began to feel a warm sensation begging him to move closer and establish a connection. As if it had its own free will, Jaune's aura struck out quickly and sunk its fangs into a reserve of similar aura and latched on. Upon impact Jaune felt a new surge of emotions, thoughts, and impulses that were not his own. Knowing that he established a connection he opened his eyes with a smirk and toned down his aura to where it was just a thin invisible line connecting the two partners.

While this all was happening both teams could only stare as a snake made of Jaune's aura came out of his chest and after a few seconds of growing, struck out instantly and penetrated Pyrrha's chest without a problem. Pyrrha had a similar reaction to Jaune with a wave of new things that did not belong to her surface in her mind.

"Feel any different?" Jaune asked with a knowing smirk as he already knew what she felt and was thinking.

"You could say that." Pyrrha answered simply while sporting a soft smile. "I don't see how this will help us fight together though."

"Oh you will see, if my hypothesis is correct then it will improve our skills greatly. However we do not have much time left for lunch and I have yet to get food. So i'll be right back." Jaune replied casually while getting up and running to procure food.

Once Jaune returned with his food both teams resumed their conversations about exams and who they wanted to fight against in their next class. When the lunch period was about to end both teams stood and began to walk to the locker rooms to get changed into their combat attire except for Jaune and Yang who straggled behind the group.

"What'cha need Vomit-boy?" Yang asked casually.

"Just a quick favor." Jaune replied instantaneously.

"Like what?" Yang murmured lowering her voice so that their teams couldn't hear them.

"I need you to hit me once we leave the locker rooms from behind." Jaune whispered.

"Why?" Yang pondered raising an eyebrow.

"To test the link Pyrrha and I have. Feel free to go full force i'm positive I will be fine...actually on second thought, don't use Ember Celica and we will be fine. Also, wait until Pyrrha is next to me and we begin walking or else it might spoil the test.

"Can do." Yang said with a salute. "One thing I excel at is hitting people."

With that said they sped up to catch their teammates and head into the locker rooms to get changed.

* * *

'_Yes, Yes YES!'_ Yang thought as she was getting changed into her combat uniform. '_I get to hit Jaune! I actually got permission to hit him from himself! How am I gonna do it though? A cold cock? Sucker-punch? Jab, kick, dropkick, high kick, body shot, headshot what am I gonna do?' What was that one condition again? Oh yeah...make sure to use Ember Celica. Man he must want to get hurt._

"Yang what's going on? You've been sitting there half dressed with an evil smirk for five minutes now." Blake queried, worrying for her and her friends safety.

"Well, i've been asked to do something fantastic." Yang sang while lowering her voice and motioning for Blake to do the same.

"And what would this be?" Blake whispered leaning towards her partner.

"Jaune asked me to hit him when we get out of the locker room, and for the life of me I cannot think of what to throw at him." Yang replied going through combos in the air in front of her.

"Why would he ask you to do this? Blake muttered rubbing her temples trying to halt a headache that she knew was bound to come.

"I don't remember, something about testing something I think. I really wasn't listening." Yang murmured scratching her head.

"Fine, just no Ember Celica." Blake ordered.

"But, i'm sure he said I could." Yang whined.

"I said no Yang." Blake barked, ears twitching in annoyance under her bow.

"Fine kitty cat as you say, ruining my fun." Yang sassed sticking out her tongue.

"Get dressed Yang, and don't call me that." Blake growled.

Once both teams were dressed and back in the hallway they began walking to class. Jaune simply turned and nodded his head to Yang before taking his place next to Pyrrha. Yang with all of her violence based *knowledge* thought 'Well he did say to surprise him with it, surely he wouldn't expect it this early.'. After motioning for Blake to take a step away from her so she could perform her task Yang balled her right fist and cocked it back. With a bright smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes, Yang sent a punch right at the back of Jaune's head. Time seemed to slow as her fist got closer and closer until it came in contact with-.

Pyrrha was having a fast paced conversation with Nora trying to get the girl to calm down before she threw a temper tantrum about not being able to have pancakes for dinner. Suddenly she felt a strange twinge in the back of her head, something was telling her to throw her left arm out behind Jaune with her hand outstretched. Pyrrha not being one to ignore her instincts did so and when she felt her skin come in contact with something she immediately grabbed it and used her strength to stop it from moving any further.

Turning her head to look at the projectile she saw that she had a hold on one of a surprised Yang's arms. The rest of the group noticed what happened just a second later and were just about to start to grill Yang on what she was doing before Jaune started to laugh.

"A little anxious there Yang?" Jaune chuckled while removing Pyrrha's death grip on Yang's wrist. "Well it worked anyway so thanks."

"What worked?" Asked an annoyed Pyrrha.

"The test." Jaune answered simply.

"What test?" Ruby inquired munching on her last cookie from lunch.

"The test to show how it will improve our fighting skills. Remember at lunch I said it needed to be tested? Yang just helped me, simple as that." Jaune replied motioning for the two teams to keep moving.

Pyrrha had a skeptical look on her face as she looked at Jaune. 'Why would he put himself in harm just to test it?' Pyrrha thought as she turned back to look at the path in front of her.

* * *

**A/N Any sentences from here on out that are italicized if they have a J or P at the beginning are thoughts being shared through Jaune and Pyrrha. Anything else is just personal thoughts or emphasis.**

* * *

J- _'Because it was necessary to test it correctly. Besides my aura was about to flare up before you interveined anyway.'_

The sudden outburst caused Pyrrha to let out a small squeak and physically jump in surprise, making her receive weird looks from her friends except for Jaune who just smirked and let out a small chortle.

J- _'Remember, until you can figure out how to put a barrier up I can hear your thoughts as if they were my own.'_

P- _'Why can't I hear your thoughts then? You are just as new to it as I am.'_

J- _'I already had some theories from when I was working this out earlier and I ended up finding out how to. It does take a bit of constant concentration to do though, but I'm sure with practice it will be second nature to us.'_

P- _'And I guess you are not going to give me tips huh?'_

J- _'Nope. It'll be better for you to figure out on your own. Just give it a little practice and soon you should be able to figure it out.'_

P- _'Figures. Using my own training tactics against me.' _Pyrrha turned her head to smile at Jaune but was met with curious looks from the rest of their friends.

"What were you two doing?" Weiss asked returning to a dignified pose.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Pyrrha responded dumbfounded. Were they doing something weird or off?

"You were both bobbing and nodding your heads as if you were having a conversation, but your mouths didn't open and you didn't say anything. It was...disturbing to say the least." Ruby cut it, bobbing and moving her fists about as if they were talking while she was explaining the predicament.

"We were just trying out the telepathy that comes from the link I created." Jaune explained quickly. "Now the last thing we need is another distraction or we are going to be late. Let's get going."

J- _'We might need to learn to control that also'_ Jaune thought as he made sure to restrain his movements.

P- _'I agree it could lead to some awkward moments if other people saw us doing that.'_ Pyrrha thought doing the same as Jaune.

J- _'This is a very effective way to talk though. Much faster, and a tad bit fun too. But let's try not to do this around our friends unless we want to say something we don't want them to hear. Makes us seem a bit anti-social.'_

P- _'Agreed.'_

When they finished speaking telepathically they were finally in the training center sitting in the stands outside of the arena. They had gotten there just on time and professor Goodwitch seemed annoyed that they cut it close to being late.

"OK, so now that all teams are present we can start the combat exam. For this exam two teams will be pitted up against one another and partners from each team will fight a two on two fight. The rules are simple. First, anything is allowed. Second, pairs can choose to forfeit during the match. Finally, pairs aura meters will be combined. When the combined aura gets into the red zone the fight is over." Glynda cast her eyes around her group of students who were all ready and eager to show their skills. "Now, let's see who will be in our first match." Glynda finished pointing her riding crop at the screen and team names began cycling, slowing until they chose the first two teams.

"First up is team JNPR and RWBY. Miss Xiao Long and Belladonna will face off first against Mr. Ren and Miss Valkyrie. Miss Rose and Schnee will face off against Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos."

The two teams faced each other wondering if it wasn't just chance that they fought against each other. Both teams where the best in the class of first years by a long shot, so putting them against anyone else wouldn't give them the best chance to show off their skills. Ren, Nora, Yang, and Blake all walked to the center of the ring and began their own warm-ups before the fight.

The battle lasted longer than most people would have thought. Ren was fighting Blake, and Nora with Yang. Their opponents shared the same style as them, with Ren and Blake dashing around while jumping in and out to strike at each other, while Yang and Nora Would trade large hits to each other and used their flares and grenades to cause massive explosions throughout the arena. Ultimately it was Yang and Blake who won, with Blake eventually dispatching Ren and Nora was not able to finish the fight two versus one.

"This match is finished." Goodwitch proclaimed when Nora's aura meter fell into the red zone. "All four of you are good solo fighters, but in the future I would like to see you all fight together with your partner and perform combos with them. Next group please."

The last four members of teams RWBY and JNPR move to the arena receiving and giving good lucks and well dones.

J- '_This will be a little difficult. They are both fast and have great teamwork. Plus Weiss has her glyphs and dust.'_

P- '_We just have to do our best and thats all they can ask of us.'_

J- '_You sound like I meant we were going to lose.'_ Jaune turned and smirked with a gleam in his eyes. '_We have our own tricks up our sleeves remember? Just trust what your instincts are telling you and we will be fine.'_

P- '_That doesn't mean it still won't be difficult.'_ Pyrrha smirked back at him. '_Ready yourself, the countdown is starting.'_

Both sides took their battle stances as the clock on the wall began to count down. 5-Everyone tensed up, ready for the first move. 4-Safeties come off. 3-Weapons extend into their full forms. 2-Goodwitch raises her hand. 1-She lowers it.

"Begin!" Goodwitch proclaimed as the clock hit zero.

Ruby disappeared in a burst of rose petals and Weiss used a glyph to launch herself right towards Jaune readying Myrtenaster to strike. Jaune brought his shield up and blocked Weiss's strike, but that was the plan. As soon as Weiss's attack was blocked Ruby appeared in a flash already swinging Crescent Rose towards Jaunes back trying to catch him off guard. As Ruby appeared Pyrrha's instincts flared up and she threw her shield and blocked Ruby's attack. Ruby's surprise lasted for an instant before she vanished again waiting for another opportunity to strike. Weiss bounced back with the help of a glyph and started to jump around with their assistance occasionally going in to strike at one of her opponents as Ruby came in to attack from behind. Each time the superior instincts of Pyrrha and Jaune were able to defend against the attacks frustrating the female duo. They were reaching their limits though. Defending took more out of them than did the attacks Ruby and Weiss were using.

J- '_We can't last much longer like this.'_

P- '_I know, but they keep us pinned down what are we going to do?'_

J- '_I don't know yet bu...Pyrrha get down!'_

Weiss had decided to jump back and unleash a large burst of red dust right toward them. Pyrrha dropped to a knee as the large inferno came blasting at them. Jaune rushed an knelt down next to her and began to glow a bright white except for his hands that began to glow black. A sphere of white light with black undertones came up around the two just as the inferno came in contact with them. Jaune's body jolted as his aura stopped the attack and he felt relieved for a moment before the sound of gunfire coming from Ruby started up and more dust attacks from Weiss closed in. The female duo were unleashing all they had to break through the defence and win their battle. The attacks were strong, but Jaune's semblance protected them from the dust attacks while he infused Pyrrha's semblance into the shield to stop the bullets from Ruby.

J- '_This isn't going to last.'_ Jaune thought as he gritted his teeth.

P- '_What are we going to do?'_ Pyrrha asked as she transformed Milo back into a sword.

Jaune was stumped for a second before he glanced at his scroll to check his aura reserves. It just broke 50% but was steadily decreasing with each passing second. Without a second thought Jaune began to pour more of his aura into the shield dropping his reserves to 35%.

J- '_As soon as I let go rush Weiss i'll get Ruby this is our last chance.'_

P- '_Got it._' Pyrrha responded as she got ready to sprint.

'_Well here goes nothing.' _Jaune thought as he exploded the aura he built up outwards. When he released all of the aura a white flash covered the room and stunned everyone excluding him and his partner. Taking advantage of the brief blindness caused by Jaune the duo ran at their targets

and disarmed them with a kick and pointed their swords to their opponents throats.

When everyone's vision returned they were surprised to see Pyrrha and Jaune standing over Weiss and Ruby who were disarmed.

"This match is finished." Goodwitch signaled as she wiped her eyes with her free hand trying to get rid of the spots in her vision. " Miss Rose and Schnee, your attacks were performed precisely to keep your opponents on the defensive. Good work, however you need to know when to retreat and defend yourselves before the tables get turned as they just did. Mr. Arc and Miss Nikos, you have a strong defense when working in tandem and having the ability to watch each others blind spots. Even when pinned down you were able to find a way to overcome your opponents and win the match. Good work. Both of your teams are dismissed now that your battles are over."

"Good fight guys." Jaune said as they walked back to their teams.

"I thought we had you but that flash came out of nowhere, and when I could see again I was on my back already." Ruby pouted as she was greeted by her sister and Blake.

"That was really my last resort there." Jaune chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "If that didn't work you would have beat us."

"No more talky talky about exams or anything. WE ARE DONE! TIME TO PARTY!" Yang shouted as they walked out of the arena.

"Can we at least change and shower first?" Blake groaned.

"Sure I guess." Yang replied nonchalantly.

After everyone showered and changed into casual clothing they all made their way to the cafeteria. The group was actively talking about their plans for the holiday break. That is except for Pyrrha who wore a downcast expression as she heard about her friends plans and how much fun they were going to have. Jaune noticed her glum expression and diverted his attention away from the conversation.

J- '_Hey Pyr something wrong?'_

P- '_No, everything is fine Jaune.' _

J- '_I would have believed you if you didn't look depressed.' _Jaune thought as he rested his hand on her shoulder. '_You can tell me anything Pyr. I'm here for you.'_

P- '_It's just that everyone here has plans for the holidays.'_ Pyrrha began knowing she wasn't going to get out of this one. '_I on the other hand do not. My parents don't celebrate holidays and I would spend my whole time training or studying there. So there is really no point in me going home for the holidays.'_

J- '_I'm sorry to hear that… wou-'_ Jaune was cut off from his thoughts.

"Hellooo Jaune?" Ruby waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hmmm? Oh..yes Ruby?" Jaune replied coming out of his trance.

"We asked you what you are going to do for the holiday break." Ruby responded with a curious face. Jaune thought about it for a second and then smirked, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Oh, nothing much really. Pyrrha and I are just going to spend it with my parents." Jaune announced still wearing his smirk.

* * *

**A/N Hello all again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be posting a poll on my page that will be up until the next chapter. The poll will be about if I should write a prequel chapter for this story or not to give a lead up into the first chapter. Feel free to Review or PM me. Until next time,**

**Lastchaos**


	3. Die Erfüllung der Eltern

**A/N Hello everyone and welcome to the next installment of Arkos Adventures. Just a few announcements; first of all, this chapter is shorter than the rest do to what I feel being a natural stopping point. Next I would like to thank destinyTail0 for letting me use his renditions of Jaune's parents from his exceptional story Mute Arc that is much better than my own and I suggest you check it out. I would also like to thank him for reading my work and editing and giving me a few pointers to better my work in future chapters. Finally, due to the lack of participants in my poll on whether or not I should write a prequel chapter to better explain what led up to the first chapter, I am taking it down within 24 hours of this chapter and will decide what to do then. Anyway onto this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

CH: 3 Meeting the Parents

"Oh, nothing much really. Pyrrha and I are just going to spend it with my parents." Jaune announced to the group.

The whole group looked to Pyrrha for confirmation, but were not even acknowledged by the Amazon. She was in a world of her own thoughts, and a discussion with Jaune.

P- '_What do you mean we are spending it with your parents_?'

J- _'I'm not letting you stay here by yourself._'

P- '_And what if I refuse?_'

J- _'I'll order Nora to take you with her. So you have a choice, meet the Valkyries or meet the Arcs. Either way, you are not staying here_.'

Pyrrha only then noticed the stares her friends where directing at her. Their eyes expecting an answer.

"Yes, I'm going with Jaune for the holidays." Pyrrha answered with a sigh.

P- '_When do we leave?_'

J- _'Later today, whenever you are ready to go_.'

P- '_How about now?_'

J- '_Anxious to meet my parents?_'

P- '_More along the lines of not wanting to attend a Yang party just yet._'

J- '_Agreed._'

"We are gonna go pack and then get going. Try not to get into too much trouble with Yang's party." Jaune announced as he clapped a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"HEY! My parties aren't that bad!" Yang exclaimed while waving her arms about.

"Remember when you planned that party at Signal? They are still paying for the damages that it caused." Ruby reminded her boisterous older sister.

The group exchanged goodbyes and well wishes for the holidays before Jaune and Pyrrha broke off to get packed. Once the duo made it back to their room and began to pack, Pyrrha decided it was best to ask her partner a few questions about his home and family.

"So... Jaune, where's your home?" Pyrrha asked while folding an assortment of clothing and packing it into her suitcase.

"In a small village in northern Vale. Right at the base of the mountain range and on the edge of the Grimm infested area." Jaune replied while pulling his multiple pairs of pants off of their hangers and rolling them up the legs into a tight roll.

"Isn't that one of the most dangerous areas to live?" Pyrrha asked as she gave her partner a quick look.

"It was when I was young, not anymore though...not after the 'incident'." Jaune answered his voice cracking towards the end as he sat down on his bed.

"What 'incident'?" Pyrrha inquired as she took a seat next to him.

"My ninth birthday." Jaune began with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "We were having a usual birthday party at our house on the edge of town, and then all hell broke loose. Swarms of Grimm came out of the tree line. Beowolves, Ursai, King Taijitu, and a few small Deathstalkers converged on the party and began destroying everything. All the villagers were able to get away as we were lucky to have other hunters and huntresses in attendance other than my parents. The Grimm were being pushed back away from town when I decided to leave my hiding spot. A Beowolf diverged from its pack and came straight for me and it would have killed me if not for my mother."

Jaune let out a brief chuckle.

"I guess that's why she's so protective of me. Anyway, after she killed the Beowolf that came after me she went into a frenzy and charged into the woods. We didn't see her for three days. When she came back, she was drenched in blood and exhausted. Since that event, there hasn't been a sighting of a Grimm anywhere near our town."

'_I should probably should stay on her good side then_.' Pyrrha thought as she stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

"You ready to go?" Pyrrha asked as she held out her hand.

"Yeah!" Jaune replied as he accepted her help up and grabbed his own bag.

The duo left their room and went to the launchpad to wait for the next airship which arrived shortly after they got there. They soon boarded. Not long after, Jaune had his usual bout with motion sickness, but managed to keep his lunch down for the whole trip. Their airship did not take them to Jaune's village as she expected. They arrived at a large airport in the center of downtown Vale. When Pyrrha would ask Jaune about it he would just wave his hand and tell her not to worry.

Pyrrha's confusion kept growing as they exited the airport and began to walk down one of the runways. Pyrrha stopped walking as Jaune walked up the stairs into a small dustplane. It was a small ten person aircraft that was white except for the Arc family logo painted in yellow on the side.

"Come on, Pyrrha. I'll explain inside." Jaune chuckled as he stuck his head out the door, beckoning her to follow. She did so and went to deposit her bag in an overhead bin when she actually saw the magnificence of the inside of the plane. It was similar to a private jet that was furnished with it's own wet bar, sinks, couches and other first class amenities that you would find on a first class jet.

"So is this your family's?" Pyrrha asked as she went to check out every corner of the plane.

"Yes and no." Jaune said. "Yes this is my family's plane technically as we paid for it. However, the plane itself belongs to the village. My family had always been wealthy because of our triumphs in battle and the like so instead of passing the inheritance down to the next generation, we do something for the community. My great-grandfather built roads and ran lines for electricity to the main city. My grandfather used his to build a small airfield and this plane to be used for free by all of the villagers."

"Your family is very generous for doing this for others." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face as she sat down on a very luxurious couch.

"It's just something to live up to and be grateful for." Jaune responded with a shrug. "I'm going to go and tell the pilots we are ready. Want anything?"

"A bottle of water would be nice." Pyrrha answered with another grateful smile.

Jaune left and returned shortly with a bottle of water he took from the fridge, which he handed to her and cracked open a can of pop for himself and took a seat across from her. The plane soon took off and was en route to the small village on the outskirts of Vale. The ride was filled with idle chat and some humor until the pilot informed them they would be landing soon.

"It is much colder outside now, I'm guessing you didn't pack any heavy clothing huh?" Jaune said as he stood and opened a closet that was in the hallway behind Pyrrha.

"No, I didn't think I would need any of that when I was at Beacon." Pyrrha responded with a glum look.

"Here, these should fit. Sorry about the color, not much of a selection." Jaune said as he handed her a pair of white gloves, a heavy red coat, and green woolen cap.

"It's fine, Jaune. Thank you very much." Pyrrha beamed as she pulled the clothing on. The plane soon landed and the duo grabbed their respective bags, Pyrrha carrying her own after refusing Jaune's offer to carry them for her.

Soon after leaving the airstrip with Jaune leading the way, the two partners spied a duo walking towards them. When the two parties met, there was an awkward silence as they looked each other over.

The first was a large man, probably (according to Pyrrha's estimate) six and a half feet in height. He was very large with arms that look like they could put a full grown ursa in a headlock. His yellow hair was in the same style as Jaune's while also sporting a fully grown mustache. His face was contorted in a scowl as his eyes glared down into Jaune's, not breaking contact,

The other was a petite woman shorter than Pyrrha in height, probably measuring up to five and a half feet. Her body was small and dainty. Her dark brown hair that had blonde highlights fell in folds around her head to her upper back. Her bangs had a part in the center of which the hair fell down between her eyes and rested alongside her nose. Her face was very beautiful, with nary a scratch or blemish on it.

"MY BOY!" The large man blurted out, startling Pyrrha. "How've you been? It's great to see you." The large man stepped forward and gave Jaune a bone-crushing hug as he asked his questions.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, Mom." Jaune squeaked out as he tried to regain his breath. By this point the expressions of the two parents were switched. Jaune's father sporting a large grin and a gleam in his eyes, while his mother's face was monolith like as her hard gaze scanned over Pyrrha.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Jaune?" His mother asked her glare, never stopping its scan over Pyrrha.

"Oh yes. Pyrrha, meet my parents. Mom. Dad. Meet Pyrrha, my partner and co-commander of my team." Jaune announced as he gestured to his partner with his free hand.

"Mrs. Arc, Mr. Arc. Pleased to meet you." Pyrrha said with an outstretched hand of which Mrs. Arc took and shook gently, Mr. Arc, on the other hand, swept her up into a large hug squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Call me Isaac!" Mr. Arc boomed when he released her.

"You can call me Jacqueline also." Mrs. Arc added without a change of expression.

"Let's get out of the cold." Isaac said after he noticed a small shiver from Pyrrha.

Pyrrha and Jaune both nodded and before they could move, Jaune snatched Pyrrha's bag from her with a smirk and ran off to catch up with his parents, who moved surprisingly quick.

P- _'I thought I said I could carry my own bag._'

J- '_And I decided to ignore that and carry it anyway. Sorry about them by the way. Dad can be a tad bit overbearing, and mom is a little defensive, especially when it comes to women._'

P- _'It's fine, Jaune. They seem to be very nice._'

They soon arrived at a moderate sized house on the edge of town. When they got inside, Pyrrha could see that it was exceptionally furnished with exquisite couches and chairs placed around a large fireplace. Paintings of different kinds were all over the walls.

Needless to say, you could tell that the Arc family had money.

Jaune went upstairs to deposit their bags in his room while Jacqueline said something about finding someone to which Isaac grimaced and said something unintelligible to her before she left. This left Pyrrha and Isaac in the living room sitting in two luxurious chairs while the fireplace sparked to life with a wave of Isaac's hand.

"That's not going to be good." Isaac mumbled from his chair and was surprised when Pyrrha heard it.

"What's not going to be good?" Pyrrha asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Jacqueline's found someone she wants to pair Jaune up with." Isaac answered with a sigh. Pyrrha visibly stiffened when she heard that statement which caused Isaac to chuckle.

"Ever since an incident in Jaune's childhood, she has been looking for a partner that is able to protect him. She found someone while he was away at Beacon. And she thinks the person she found is a perfect match for him and meets her expectations."

"Please tell me it's not who I think it is!" Jaune said from the bottom of the stairs catching what his father said.

"I'm afraid so, Jaune." Isaac groaned rubbing his temples

"Who?" Pyrrha asked flipping her gaze between the two Arc males.

"Annabella Perclouth." Isaac answered with a grimace.

"She is Jaune's rival to put it simply. Always challenging him to everything she could think of when growing up. She's a blaggard, who is self indulging girl who always thinks she is better than everyone."

"Why would Jacqueline choose her? She seems like an atrocious girl." Pyrrha asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Her combat skills. She is a good fighter and tactician." Jaune replied while moving over to the living room, plopping down on a couch.

No sooner than when he sat down the door to the house flew open with Jacqueline walking through and the girl in question trailing behind her.

She was Pyrrha's height with long purple hair that flowed out behind her as she moved. She has a slim physique-though being covered in heavy clothing with eyes as black as midnight.

"Hey Jaune, how's Beacon treating you?" Annabella asked as she came to a stop in the living room.

"Pretty good, I lead a team of four and got pretty good grades in my classes." Jaune responded dryly, not acknowledging her presence other than answering her question.

"They let _you _lead a team? Your teammates must be horrible." Annabella scoffed her hands supporting her head from behind as she let out a brief chuckle. Pyrrha stood up at the disgracing of her team and their leader.

"He's a much better leader than you would ever be." Pyrrha growled as she walked over to the girl.

"I don't see how that's possible seeing as I always beat him at everything. And who are you, trying to defend him?

"His partner, and a member of his team. Who are you, letting loose all of the insults?" Pyrrha barked at the girl, while taking another step forward.

"I'm Annabella Perclouth, the best at everything in this village. If we fought, you wouldn't even stand a chance." Annabella smirked.

"Why don't we put that to the test then? Is that fine, Jaune?" Pyrrha roared.

"I'm fine with it. Can we use the arena in the basement, dad?" Jaune approved.

"Just clean up the mess afterward, I guess." Isaac replied casually as nothing never happened.

Annabella left to go get her equipment while Pyrrha put the coordinates into her scroll and launched her rocket propelled locker which arrived in a few short minutes. Shortly, Annabella returned and was led down into the arena by Jaune.

"You know you are letting me beat up your partner right?" Annabelle chuckled as she followed him down the stairs.

"You didn't recognize who you are fighting, huh?" Jaune chuckled as he walked down the final steps and moved to the side to let her pass.

"No, who's your loser of a partner anyway?" Annabella replied, stopping next to him.

"Her first name is Pyrrha. I think you know the rest." Jaune smirked as he saw her jaw drop.

"Y-you m-mean I-I-I'm fighting P-Pyrrha Nikos?!" Annabella stammered.

"Yeah. Don't feel much like a hotshot now, huh?" Jaune chided as he pushed her down into the arena.

"There's no chance of getting out of it now. She's training to be a huntress and she'll just hunt you down."

The two fighters squared off-one visibly shaking and the other confident and stoic- as Jaune went to go stand by his dad on the edge of the arena.

"How do you think this match will go?" Isaac asked his son as he watched the girls inspect their weapons before fighting.

"I say it will take Pyrrha a minute to win." Jaune affirmed, giving his father a smile.

"Why do you say that?" Isaac asked with an amused look on her face.

"Just a hunch." Jaune replied, still sporting the smile as he turned his head back towards the arena.

"Ok. This match will be a standard one. You will continue to fight till either I call the match or your opponent withdraws." Jacqueline stated as she was refereeing the match.

J- '_Feel free to go all out. Use everything._'

P- '_Are you sure?_'

J- '_She insulted our team, Pyrrha._'

P- '_Right!_'

"On my mark...Begin!" Jacqueline declared as she stepped back from the center.

Immediately Pyrrha was moving. Running to her left she threw her shield to the right of Annabella who raised her own shield to block it. Seeing an opening, Pyrrha mecha-shifted Milo into carbine form and started taking shots at her opponent as she ran. Annabella barely blocked the shots as she decided to duck the shield and use her shield to defend herself. Not stopping, Pyrrha again mecha-shifted Milo into javelin form and threw it with extra speed using her semblance and a shot from the carbine end. The javelin flew straight and true as it pinned the hanging down sash of Annabella's combat equipment to the floor trapping her from escaping.

Pyrrha used this chance to leap at her opponent unarmed as she just let Akouo clamber to the ground. Throwing a punch at her opponent she left herself open. Seeing this, Annabella swung her mace down towards the side of Pyrrha, expecting it to make contact.

It never did.

Pyrrha simply flared up Jaune's aura and used his semblance to deflect the hit. Where Annabella's attack did not hit, Pyrrha's did. After the first hit landed, Pyrrha increased her speed and started throwing out combos to every part of her opponents body. When Annabella was teetering where she stood, Pyrrha drew her leg up and unleashed an aura empowered kick into her chest while pulling her spear out with her semblance, effectively sending Annabella away and crashing into the wall. Total fight time, forty-three seconds.

"See, told you." Jaune said as he tapped away at his scroll before closing it and running over to Pyrrha.

'_Two auras...so they share that bond_.' Isaac thought as he went to go collect the unconscious girl.

"Hmmm? Jaune sent me a video." Ruby said as they sat down for dinner back at beacon.

"Well lets see it." Yang advised as she moved around behind Ruby with their other teammates doing the same. After the video was over, they read the message that followed.

_Jaune fricken Arc,_

_Not even here for an hour and Pyrrha knocks a girl unconscious._


	4. Getreidefeld-Preise

**A/N hey guys sorry for the wait and short chapter I promise I'll make it up to you next week. Enjoy!**

**Lastchaos **

CH: 4 Cereal Box Prizes

"Great fight Pyrrha." Jaune said as he walked up to his teammate, offering her a bottle of water he collected before heading to the arena.

"Thanks." Pyrrha replied as she took the bottle of water and took a small swig of it's contents. The duo walked together out of the arena and towards the locker rooms after checking up on the dazed opponent who was just waking up.

"So what did you think of her weapons?" Jaune asked as they walked together.

"They were alright. They seemed to be modeled slightly after my own." Pyrrha acknowledged as she cupped her chin with a thoughtful hand.

"There is a reason for that." Jaune began, smirking when Pyrrha tilted her head towards him. "She didn't know who you were before she accepted your challenge, but I may have let it slip before she entered the arena. You see, she copied your fighting style as best as she could and even went to design similar weapons to match the style even more. She's used the same fighting style for years."

"Ahhh, I feel sort of honored...I think." Pyrrha responded with a confused look as they arrived at the woman's locker room. After Pyrrha had taken a brief shower, changed back into her heavier clothing, and sent her locker with her gear inside back to Beacon; they returned to the Arc house, with Jaune chatting casually about how it was to grow up here and the like.

Depositing their heavier clothing on the coat hanger near the door, and shoes on a nice doormat, Jaune and Pyrrha continued into the living room and was met with Jaune's father looking at the pair with folded hands propping his chin up.

"Hey dad, what's up? Where's mom?" Jaune asked as he sat down on the couch with Pyrrha next to him.

"She took Annabella back to her house to explain what happened." Isaac answered simply unfolding his hands and placing them on the armrests of his chair. "Also, I need to talk to Pyrrha briefly, so why don't you go up to your room and take care of those _things_ that I got you."

"Things?" Jaune asked furrowing his eyebrows. Jaune stared into his dad's eyes looking for an answer and was met with a brief flicker of his eyes towards Pyrrha. Realizing what his dad was talking about, Jaune jumped out of his seat and made his way to the stairs yelling out behind him, "Thanks dad, almost forgot."

"Now," Isaac began as he focused his attention towards Pyrrha. "What do you know of Jaune's aura?"

* * *

'_Thanks dad._' Jaune thought as he ran upstairs to his room. '_If you didn't remind me I would have forgotten, and that could have been a little….awkward to say the least._' Throwing open the door to his room and springing inside, Jaune began to pull items off shelves, picking up stray magazines that he discarded after reading them, and depositing them either in the trash, or a box that was shoved into the deepest recesses of his closet. This cleaning process continued for several minutes before Jaune found two items that caught his interest.

The first being a sports magazine that he received every month that depicted different athletes and had articles concerning training and working out. This particular issue was released just a month before he left for Beacon and on the cover, standing there posing with her javelin in one hand and shield attached to her forearm, wearing her combat outfit, was his partner Pyrrha. Jaune tried to think of how long he spent looking at the beautiful girl on the cover. No matter where he looked, his eyes always found their way back to hers and stayed there in a trance like state.

'_I don't need this anymore, I have the real live thing sitting in my living room right now_.' Jaune thought before he shook his head and stored the magazine in the box. Now looking at the second item, Jaune was caught up in a slight flashback as he picked it up and ran his hand across the surface.

_*Flashback*...Thirteen Year Old Jaune_

'Buuut Daad.'

'I said no Jaune. Mom said no more because you've already gone through three boxes this week.'

'But I only need one more to get the prize!'

'...fine. I'll tell you what, if you are able to activate your aura by yourself by the time we leave i'll get you another box. OK?'

'Yeah!'

The father son duo went around the store picking up the necessary grocery items that Jacqueline requested. When they were just about finished and went to the produce aisle, it happened.

'Dad?'

'Yeah Jaune?'

'Am I doing it?'

Isaac turned around and saw Jaune with a bright white outline around his figure that progressively grew stronger.

'Yes you are Ja...' Isaac began but was cut off from a large explosion that tore through the roof. Jaune, in his excitement threw his hands into the air in victory and sent to balls of aura straight through the roof of the building.

'...Jaune hurry up and go grab that cereal. We need to go.'

Jaune hurried off and quickly returned with his box of Pumpkin Pete's cereal which sported a picture of a girl his age on the cover.

_*Jaune's Room Present Time*_

Jaune smiled at the memory as he looked down at the small action figure of a young Pyrrha sporting the same type of attire and weapons as she does today. Jaune moved over to the box and carefully lowered the small action figure and closing the box before leaving his room and heading back downstairs.

* * *

_*Living Room After Jaune Leaves To Present*_

"Now," Isaac began as he focused his attention towards Pyrrha. "What do you know of Jaune's aura?"

"Well I know he has more than any normal individual." Pyrrha answered.

"Yes that is true, we Arcs have more than any other individual outside of our family and Jaune has the most I have ever seen. Now, do you know why Jaune didn't have access to his aura when he began at Beacon?" Isaac asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"No, I thought it was weird when we met up during initiation, so in order to help him I took a look at his reserves myself and it looked trapped in a bubble. So I used my aura to put a hole in it and release it to be used. Is there a problem?" Pyrrha responded with a worried expression.

"There is no problem to be had my young girl, so don't be worried." Isaac chuckled. "You see, I was the one who sealed Jaune's aura away. It wasn't something I wanted to do but it was something he couldn't control at the time so it was necessary. Hmmm if I remember correctly it was either four or five years ago." Isaac then told the story of what happened at the market (I was too lazy to rewrite it from a different perspective) with Pyrrha listening intently.

"That one box of cereal cost me 500 lien. I don't even know why he insisted on buying it so much, it wasn't good for him and he didn't like the way it tasted either." Isaac finished.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the name of the cereal?" Pyrrha asked small smirk that kept growing during the story.

"Ahh what was it, what was it…potatoe something? Gourd John?...Ahh yes Pumpkin Pete's if I remember correctly. Why?" Isaac replied.

"Oh, no reason, just curious." Pyrrha smirked with a devious look in her eyes.

"Well anyway now for the point of why I told you that story." Isaac began."Jaune's power will continue to grow. Slowly the amount of aura he can draw on each day is increasing. I will not be able to be there to keep it in check if it ever goes rampant. So I want you to promise me that if it ever goes rampant you will do your all to keep it under control, if not it will destroy him."

"I promise you that I will." Pyrrha affirmed, her eyes unwavering showing her seriousness.

"Promise him what?" Jacqueline asked as she walked in the front door and depositing her coat and boots.

"Nothing dear. Ahh there you are Jaune." Isaac replied, quickly trying to change the subject. Jacqueline looked at her husband suspiciously for a second before deciding it wasn't worth her time.

"Jaune would you like to go start dinner for today?" Jacqueline asked her son with a smile.

"Yeah sure. How does a nice veal parmesan sound?" Jaune asked Pyrrha who had a confused look on her face.

"You can cook?" Pyrrha inquired with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah, mom said it would be a good idea and it would help me later in life. Are you fine with veal? I can make something else." Jaune answered with a smile.

"Yes, veal is fine Jaune. Thank you very much." Pyrrha said with a smile as Jaune left into the kitchen.

"So Jaune hasn't cooked for your team yet I take it." Jacqueline inquired turning to Pyrrha.

"No he hasn't. The other male member of our team has though, maybe i'll ask him to when we return to classes." Pyrrha responded with a grin that told of ideas she had for antics upon their return.

"Be sure to, I taught him well." Jacqueline said with a smile.

Soon Jaune returned announcing that dinner was served. Though you would not expect it from him, Jaune had prepared an exquisite three course meal that consisted of a small healthy salad, veal parmesan with a homemade tomato sauce, and four small cakes with a molten center. After a quick thank you to Jaune, the family and Pyrrha ate their delectable meal with some light dinner conversation that consisted of tales of Jaune's childhood and the embarrassing situations he often found himself in.

"Jaune that meal was amazing. Are there any other skills that you are hiding from me?" Pyrrha exclaimed as she stood to help Jaune clear the table.

"Well I can also dance in both formal and recreational forms. Again, something mom said would come in handy someday." Jaune replied as he deposited the dishes in the sink and began to clean them one by one.

"Your mother is a very smart woman Jaune." Pyrrha said as she sauntered her way over to him depositing her load of dishes alongside his and picked up a towel to start drying those he cleaned.

"Yes, yes she is." Jaune added simply as he smiled at his partner. After the dishes were finished the two retired to Jaune's bedroom where they grabbed their nightwear and took turns preparing for bed. Jaune let Pyrrha go first and when he returned from his turn in the bathroom he found Pyrrha smiling at him from his bed.

"Soo where is it Jaune?" Pyrrha smirked at him as he shut the door.

"Wheres what?" Jaune asked without a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Your dad told me the story of what happened at the market when you were younger. Now I ask again where is it?" Pyrrha responded with a growing grin.

"I-I don't k-know what you're talking about P-Pyrrha." Jaune lied as he visibly stiffened.

"Jaune."

"Honestly I don't…"

"Don't lie Jaune."

"I'm not lyi…"

"_Jaune_."

"Fine, i'll go get it." Jaune gave in and dragged his feet over to his closet and fumbled around for a second before he approached with an item clenched in his two hands. Slowly he extended his arms and opened his hands to reveal a small keychain that was attached to a younger likeness of Pyrrha who was holding her weapons in a traditional stance. Pyrrha quickly snatched it out of his hands and admired it before smiling and depositing it in the front pocket of her suitcase.

"Hey that was mine!" Jaune pouted as Pyrrha walked back over to the bed.

"And now it's mine." Pyrrha countered as she playfully poked him in the side.

"Well I guess you can have it. No point in trying to take it back from you now." Jaune grumbled as he pulled a pillow and blanket out of the closet and laying them out on the floor. "Well, you can have the bed."

"Jaune, you are not sleeping on the floor." Pyrrha frowned.

"But you are the guest in my house I insist, i'll sleep on the floor." Jaune rebutted as he sat down next to his pillow.

"Are we really going to have this argument again?" Pyrrha sighed, putting her forehead in her palm.

"...There's no point I guess. I know i'll lose." Jaune answered as he stood and walked to the bed, pulling back the covers before he laid down and faced away from Pyrrha on the edge of the bed. He felt Pyrrha lay down next to him and two strong arms wrapped around his torso and pulling him close. Pyrrha nuzzled up next to him, placing her head behind his as her breaths blew air down his neck. Pyrrha continued shifting until she let out a content sigh when she found a perfect position.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha whispered.

"Yeah Pyr?" Jaune answered quietly.

"Thanks for bringing me with you, i'm having a lot of fun." Pyrrha said while stifling a yawn.

"No problem Pyr, I couldn't just leave you behind." Jaune replied knowing he wasn't going to get an answer as he heard and felt her breathing slow and deepen telling him she fell asleep. '_I'm having a lot of fun also_.' Jaune thought before he fell asleep, dreaming of dates with a beautiful red haired girl.

**A/N Hey guys just one final announcement. I will be releasing two chapters next week to make up for this short chapter and how off schedule it is posted. Until next time,  
Lastchaos**


	5. Schneeballschlachten und Pläne

**A/N Hey guys! Yeah, so I kinda lied in my last A/N about posting two chapters but there is a viable reason. I swear! So i'm taking a summer college writing class and my prof. decided to assign two more writing assignments this last week than what was on her syllabus. Anyway, here is the next installment of Arkos and I hope you enjoy!**

CH: 5 Snowball Fights and Plans

After a night filled with peaceful and comfortable sleep, a pair of warm showers, and a delectable breakfast that was cooked of course by Jaune; Jaune decided to show Pyrrha around his hometown. Walking down the main street, Jaune pointed out shops of differing kinds and homes of a few of his childhood friends.

"That right there is the market I blew the roof off of when I was younger." Jaune said as he pointed at a small market."Oh and that house belongs to Mr. Wiggins, he's the town craftsman and gave me my first job." Jaune continued as he waved to the old man in the front yard.

They continued walking for a while until they came to the town square. Jaune stopped near the center and began to look around. Narrowing his eyes, Jaune took a few steps away from Pyrrha and got into a crouch with his arms splayed wide out to either side.

"Jaune, what are you do-." Pyrrha started to ask but her answer was given to her by the sound of a dozen children running while yelling some sort of battlecry. The children converged on Jaune and began to jump on to him, grabbing anything they could to stay on as they dragged him to the ground. Pyrrha began to giggle as Jaune was able to get a few kids off of his torso and stand back up, struggling to keep his balance as some kids clung to his waist and legs.

Jaune looked up to see Pyrrha trying to stifle her giggle with a hand. Jaune smiled and bent down to whisper to the kids who gathered around him.

"I've got someone to introduce you guys to." Jaune whispered and let out a small chuckle as they all turned at once to look at the girl.

"Who is she?" One of the younger kids asked.

"Is it your girlfriend?" A girl clinging to his leg asked.

"Oh I bet it is!" Continued another who brushed snow off her jacket.

"What's her name?" Asked another interested boy. The questions continued for a minute or so before Jaune could get them to calm down.

"First of all, no we are not dating." Jaune began and with a smirk thought '_not yet at least._' "Secondly she is my partner for the four member team I lead at Beacon. And finally, to answer the last question, she is the one, the only, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Wait, you are telling us that your partner at Beacon, someone you spend most of your time there with is _the_ Pyrrha Nikos? The same Pyrrha Nikos who is famous throughout the world for winning the Mystral region tournament four years in a row? I'm sorry but I don't believe you." An older boy who looked to be around the age of twelve or so stated.

"If I were in your shoes I wouldn't believe me either, but that is who I say she is." Jaune simply stated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Prove it." Was the boys immediate response and the children around him nodded their heads in agreement.

"Fine." Jaune answered as he made a motion to wave Pyrrha over to the group and she complied with a smile. When she stepped into the group Jaune moved beside her with a smile. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the group, they don't believe me."

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Pyrrha greeted them as she bent at her knees to get closer to their heights.

"Oh..my..god. It is her! Mrs. Nikos can I get your autograph?" The boy exclaimed as he pulled out a pen and paper. Pyrrha chuckled and and took the items handed to her and signed an autograph that had a cheeky little note that she had memorized over the years. Suddenly all the kids swarmed her and began asking her questions and for autographs. Jaune laughed at this sight and was going to get the kids to calm down but he felt his scroll ring and decided that Pyrrha could handle it.

"Hello?" Jaune said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Jaune, it's Ruby."

"Hey Rubes. What's up?"

"We wanted to know if you two wanted to come to our house to hang out tomorrow. Ren and Nora already said they would come."

"Yeah i'm fine with that just let me ask Pyrrha." Jaune turned to see Pyrrha chasing a group of kids around laughing with obvious joy on her face. "Actually she is a little busy at the moment, but I think she'll be fine with it."

"Ok cool. Will you need a ride?"

"Yeah that would be great. When you get to the airport just tell the worker at the gate you are picking up people from Black Lake and they will take you where you need to go."

"Can do! See you then!"

"Yeah, bye."

Jaune hung up his scroll and stuffed it back in his pocket. Pyrrha by now was finished chasing the kids around and was walking back towards Jaune with a smile plastered on her face. Jaune let out a brief chuckle and went out to meet her.

"Have a good time?" Jaune asked the approaching amazon.

"You could say that. Who knew I was this well known outside of Mystral." Pyrrha responded as she stopped in front of the blond knight.

"Yeah, they broadcast the Mystral regional tournament out here each year so the kids of our village would always watch the fights." Jaune said with a sheepish rub of the back of his head. "Annnd I watched also but I usually only caught the finals."

"So you knew who I was before we met at Beacon? And you pretended not to know who I was in the locker room before initiation?" Pyrrha questioned him while narrowing her eyes that caused Jaune to take a step back out of fear.

"Yeah I did. But, there was a reason for the locker room." Jaune began while waving his hands in front of his face. "I was just trying to annoy Weiss and get back at her for calling me tall blonde and scraggly before Ozpin's speech. And I knew that everyone would want you on their team because of your skills and fame, so...I figured...that it was best to not focus on those aspects and try to talk to you as a normal person instead."

"Well I'm glad you did. I don't usually get treated as a normal seventeen year old girl so it was refreshing to find someone who didn't care about my fame or skills. So thank you." Pyrrha responded with a smile.

"Your welcome. Oh before I forget, Ruby invited us over to their house in Vale tomorrow to hang out. Ren and Nora are going to be there so I figured that it would be a good time and accepted." Jaune said as he walked past her on the path back to his house.

"That would be fun, when do we leave?" Pyrrha asked as she fell into step beside Jaune.

"Around noon tomorrow." Was Jaune's simple reply as they walked back towards his house.

* * *

_Next Day. Team RWBY outside Vale airport._

"Hey, I'm here to pick up some friends from Black Lake." Yang said from the driver's seat of her fathers SUV.

"Ahh yes right this way ma'am." The guard replied as he jumped in his golf cart and led the way. Soon they came up to an airstrip off to the side of the airport that was used for private jets and the like.

"Wait a private runway. Why did he bring us here?" Yang asked as she pulled to a stop behind the guard who waved and drove back to the gate.

"Maybe only small planes go to his town." Ruby responded equally puzzled from the middle seat.

"No you dolt, those would still be on a main runway. Private runways are only used for private jets and helicopters." Weiss chipped in, sitting next to Ruby.

"I would have to agree with Weiss." Blake added from her passenger seat. "However I don't believe Jaune or his family is wealthy. Sure they are a famous family line, but by no means does he show any bit of wealth."

"Well here comes a plane. I guess we'll find out soon enough." Yang said as she crossed her arms over her ample chest. As she said, a private jet flew in and landed on the runway. On the side of the pure white jet was the arc family crest in yellow. Soon after the plane landed the duo they were waiting for stepped off and made their way to the car. After re-arranging seats, Ruby and Weiss were sitting in the far back row of seats, Jaune and Pyrrha in the middle, with Blake in the passenger and Yang driving.

"Soo Vomit-boy where did your family get a fancy jet like that?" Yang asked as she pulled away from the private strip.

"It's not mine, it belongs to my village." Jaune responded like it was common knowledge. "And can you stop it with the nickname? It's starting to get annoying."

"Nope. So if it's the village's jet, why does it have your family logo on the side?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"My grandfather bought it for the village. You see, instead of passing down an inheritance to the next generation, my family uses the money to better our town in some way. My great-great grandfather built the school, his son built the roads and ran electricity lines, his son built the airfield and bought the jet, and my dad will do something, as will I when the time comes." Jaune explained with a shrug.

"That is very noble of your family Jaune." Blake said from her seat as the car pulled out of the airport and onto the street. Where Yang gunned it and the SUV rocketed down the street, weaving in and out of cars and narrowly avoiding a T-bone collision with a milk truck. By the time they arrived at the house Jaune had his eyes closed and was mumbling something to himself repeatedly as he clung to Pyrrha, even as she exited the car she had to pull a frightened Jaune out of her side since he wouldn't relinquish his death grip that he had. Not that Pyrrha minded, she even enjoyed the contact that she was receiving from the frightened blond. After a few minutes Jaune finally calmed down and -much to Pyrrha's disappointment- let go of his partner.

"We are taking a cab back. I don't know if my heart could handle another one of those rides." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha as the group entered the Xiao long home. The house was spacious and larger than Jaune's home. Probably due to Yang's father's standing as a professor at signal. Soon Ren and Nora showed up, making the smart decision of taking a cab to the house instead of risking their lives with Yangs "driving".

"So what do ya'll want to do first?" Jaune asked the group when they settled into the living room.

"Snowball fight?" Yang asked as she turned to the always energetic Nora.

"Snowball fight." Nora responded with a grin.

"OK, so partners versus partners...versus partners, versus partners." Jaune said as he went to go put his winter clothing on.

"We need team names!" Exclaimed Ruby as she jumped up from her spot on the couch. "We'll be ummm...snow...red...pink...rose...White Rose! Yang and Blake can be team Silent Fist. Jaune and Pyrrha will be team Shield. Nora and Ren can be team Green Thunder."

"Nope!" Nora said with a grin.

"Team Noren?" Ruby questioned.

"Nope!" Nora repeated.

"Team Renora?" Ruby again asked.

"Nope!" Nora again repeated.

"Team Sloth." Ren sighed as he pulled on a green beanie knowing that it would be the only name she would agree to.

"Yay! Go team Sloth!" Nora cheered as she rushed out the doorway pulling Ren along who was fumbling to get his other boot on.

When all of the friends finished gathering in the backyard of the Xiao Long residence they set out a basis of boundaries and agreed on a five minute preparatory period before they would start. That period lasted all of thirty seconds before Nora got impatient and pegged Jaune in the face with a snowball. From then on it was an all out war. Snowballs flew in every direction and no one was safe from the fight as there was always someone on their flank.

After half an hour of extreme snowballing, instead of four teams there were two. Nora, Ren, Blake, and Yang were huddled behind a wall against the side of the house as Weiss, Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha had built their own against a picket fence on the opposite side of the yard. Weiss went to peek over the top of the wall and immediately fell back with a face full of snow.

"Why does Nora have her grenade Launcher?" Weiss yelled as she wiped the snow from her face.

"When you live with Nora you learn to expect anything and everything.:" Jaune chuckled as he played catch with a small snowball as he layed on his back.

"Why aren't you helping us? Weiss asked with a glare toward Jaune.

"I didn't want to end the game too early." Jaune replied with a smile.

"Huh?" Ruby added in, bringing her attention away from the fight.

"They are in perfect position for a trick my dad used to use against me." Jaune continued still sporting his smile

"I agree with Ruby, huh?" Weiss said while tilting her head at the knight.

"What do they have their back to Weiss." Jaune asked while looking at his snowball.

"The house, why?" Weiss responded.

"And what's on top of the house?" Jaune continued as he nodded at the snow in his hand, seemingly content with it.

"There is snow on the roof if that's what you're asking. But I don't see how that pertains to anything." Weiss answered while narrowing her eyes.

"Just watch." Jaune said as he turned to face the enemy. With a grunt, Jaune threw the snowball high, not even coming close to the other fort as it sailed to the top of the roof. When the ball reached the peak of the roof however it let out a small explosion of white light.

"You didn't even come close to hitting them what was the point of that?" Weiss yelled at the blond boy.

"Wait for it." Jaune said simply with his gaze still focused on the roof. The three huntresses turned to also watch intently and what they saw happening gave them a bright smile.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT US! OUR FORT IS IMPREGNABLE!" Nora yelled from her fort before she heard a brief rumble from above. The group looked up to the roof for the cause of the noise and widened their eyes at the sight.

"You just had to say something Nora." Ren sighed before the foursome was buried in an avalanche of snow. Jaune, Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha walked over to see their opponent's limbs sticking out of the pile of snow and twitching sporadically. They all shared a laugh as they dug their friends out of the snowpile and agreed to go back inside.

Once inside, hot beverages of tea and cocoa along with plates of cookies and similar holiday treats were waiting on the coffee table of the living room. The group gave thanks to Yang and Ruby's father when he walked out of the kitchen and down the the office at the end of the hall. Taking seats around the living room the attention was turned to Jaune and his tactic he used.

"What did you do to cause the snow to fall off the roof?" Ruby asked Jaune while downing her cup of cocoa in a single gulp and began to polish off some cookies.

"Just a trick my dad used to do when we would have snowball fights when I was young. It is simple really, you just transfer some aura into the object, throw it wherever, and when it gets to the target let go of the control and it simply self destructs." Jaune answered with a sip of his tea.

"So it's like having a power core that gets out of control and blows up?" Weiss simplified as she grabbed a napkin to wipe the crumbs off of Ruby's mouth.

"Precisely." Jaune began with a nod. "But that was my first time doing it so i'm actually surprised it actually worked."

"Wait wait wait. You did something that you have never done before and just hoped for the best? What would have happened if it didn't?" Weiss asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"Yeah pretty much. I didn't have access to my aura when I was a kid so there was really no way to practice it. The way I see it, there was three possible outcomes, one where there wasn't enough aura and nothing happened, one where there was the right amount of aura and the desired effect took place, and one where there was too much aura...and...the roof gets blown off the house."Jaune finished the last sentence with a barely audible squeak.

"But I was sure that I could do it since Pyrrha has been helping me with aura manipulation." Jaune quickly added.

"No harm no fowl, eh Rubes?" Yang said with a grin. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time the roof was blown off this place. You remember that Ruby?"

"Yeah with the party and the hotdog and with.." Ruby chimed in with a grin.

"OLD LADY BURNS AND THE POOL!" The two sisters finished together receiving curious stares and the tilting of heads.

"Ehhh..what?" Nora asked from her spot.

"Well you see, it all started with Yang's thirteenth birthday party…" Ruby began to recount the memory. After a story filled with hilarity, fear, anger, and a wet Mrs. Burns, Ruby came to the end of her story. "...And we haven't seen her since, Monty rest her soul."

"She died?" Jaune asked with a frown.

"Nope, she moved to Mystral and hasn't visited." Yang answered with a grin. "Besides, i'm pretty sure nothing can kill her."

"Well that was an...interesting story. Here, I'll take care of the dishes." Blake announced as she stood and collected the stray plates and mugs.

"Let me help you with those." Pyrrha said as she followed Blake into the kitchen. Now that Pyrrha and Blake were out of the room, the rest of team RWBY nodded to each other before quickly surrounding Jaune.

"Whoa, whats going on?" Jaune asked as he held his hands up defensively.

"What's the deal with you and Pyrrha? During that 'sleep over' you said that you wanted to get together with her and a week later you haven't even so much talked to anyone about it." Yang asked with a curious expression on her face with Weiss and Ruby nodding, also wanting to know the answer.

"Oh, that. Well I've got a plan for that." Jaune smirked as he lowered his hands.

"Well what is it?" Weiss asked with no hint of patience.

"Well technically this is supposed to be a secret until we got back to Beacon. But, I guess it would be fine if I told you guys, as long as you keep it a secret." Jaune began and looked around to see them nod, acknowledging the secret. With a sigh, Jaune relinquished his knowledge.

"Ozpin owed my father a favor from back when they went to Beacon together. So my dad let me use it as it doesn't just benefit me. On the Friday after February 14th there will be a Valentine's Day dance."

"He must owe your dad one large favor for that to be acceptable. But that still doesn't tell us how you are going to ask Pyrrha to date you." Weiss said while the sisters began to quietly gush over the thought of a dance.

"Well that is a part of the plan. But asking her will have to wait till after the dance. Well, as long as everything goes correctly it will." Jaune began and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "I also plan to give her this." Jaune fumbled his hand in his pocket for a second and made a quick look to the doorway to the kitchen before pulling his hand out grasping an item.

Weiss let out a gasp that she barely was able to muffle with her hand. The item also drew the sisters out of their side conversation, and brought the eavesdropping team sloth over to the group. Jaune held a necklace that had a gold chain with a beautiful stone hanging from it. The stone was a harlequin style black opal flagstone. The stone itself had a black background that when turned produced the brightest neon red to bright green to cobalt blue, peacock blue with touches of orange, magenta along with other spectacular colours, blood red, light green and a stunning ultra violet.

"Is that a black opal necklace?" Weiss asked with her mouth hanging open and wide glazed over eyes. A simple check of the other members of the group gave the same result, other than Jaune of course who sported a wide grin.

"Sure is." Jaune smugly answered.

"Don't those cost tens of thousands of lien and are some of the rarest rocks on Remnant?" Ren chipped in while rubbing his eyes.

"Yup!" Jaune answered, still maintaining his smug look.

"How did you get it?" Yang asked while reaching out to touch it, of which Jaune reacted by retracting his hand and putting it back into his pocket.

"Family heirloom from my great-great grandfather. It is passed to the next in line of the Arc lineage at the age of sixteen. It is a unique piece of jewelry that is given to someone that the owner is in a relationship with. It is a sign of trust, friendships and relationships are a bond that is built on trust. Without trust there is nothing." Jaune explained with a wave of his hand, remembering what his father told him.

"But what happens if that relationship fails?" Ruby asked with a sad expression.

"Then I take it back...hopefully it never comes to that though." Jaune said with a downtrodden expression.

"Don't worry Jaune, that will never happen. I'm sure of it." Yang said and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Yang. Just be sure to keep this a secret." Jaune said with a smile as he looked around to see his friends nodding in agreement with their own smiles.

_*Kitchen-Present*_

Blake had been listening to the conversation in the other room as she washed the dishes and handed them to Pyrrha to be dried. With her faunus ears uncovered, she could hear their conversation clearly and understood what was happening. Blake smiled as they finished talking about Jaune's plan and changed gears, until she heard a sigh come from beside her.

"Something wrong Pyrrha?" Blake asked as she put down the dish she was working on and turned to face the amazon.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Blake." Pyrrha said with an even tone while looking at her reflection on a plate.

"Come on Pyrrha, I know there is something bothering you, so why don't we just talk about it." Blake said while putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Well...it's just...uhhh." Pyrrha began but was cut off by Blake.

"Is it Jaune?" Blake asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah." Pyrrha answered with a sigh.

"What about him?" Blake quizzed while turning to lean on the counter.

"It's just that, when we had that sleep over he said he wanted to date. But since then he hasn't said anything more about it and is acting like he almost never said it. Did he lie and just say that to distract me? Or does he actually like me and is just too nervous to ask?" Pyrrha explained while resting her head in her hands.

"First of all, Jaune has never been one to lie and I don't think nerves are something that would affect him in this case. If I know anything about Jaune, he probably has a plan and is still setting it up." Blake 'hypothesised'

"That makes sense." Pyrrha began. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Just stay patient and don't worry about it, it's just a matter of time." Blake replied with a smile and turned back to finish up the last of the dishes.

**A/N Hey guys just one final note. My posting schedule is a little screwed up right now so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up but I promise that the fluff will start in the next chapter. Please leave me a Review or shoot me a PM and tell me what you think. Until next time,**

**Lastchaos**


	6. Announcement

Hey all! Sorry about this announcement, I know how much it sucks when you see a chapter update but it just turns out to be an announcement. Regretably my computer crashed the other day and I have not been able to access my files for the next update. I should have access to it tomorrow so expect an update this weekend. Sorry about the delay.

Now I also have another thing to announce. Due to some recent weird as all hell dreams i've had in the past couple weeks where I reenact the next chapters of my one-shots, I will be posting a second chapter for one of them. Which one, is up to you. I'll be posting a poll on my profile if you want to check that out and vote on which one shot you want to have a second chapter to. You can also Review or PM me with your answers. However I will monitor everything and multiple votes will not be counted so don't even try. This will be posted sometime next week after the next chapter of this. The results will be posted in the AN at the end of that chapter so be sure to check that out.

So with that all said, I leave you with a quote about writing from my AP History teacher during my sophomore year of high school.

"There is no such thing as a final draft. A paper is never truly perfect, there is always something you can improve whether you can see it or not."


End file.
